


Unexpectedly Sweet

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before, Aiichirou would have never thought that Rin, who always looked so severe and frightening, was capable of doing such stupid and silly things too. Now, he knew better than that, but it didn’t mean he didn’t laugh every time Rin let his guard down and humored him in this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/81682211415/unexpectedly-sweet-rin-aiichirou) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10242188/1/Unexpectedly-Sweet).

Rin’s hand was warm and gentle on Aiichirou’s neck. His fingers curled against the base of the shorter boy’s neck as he stroked his thumb against his jaw slowly. His skin was rough against Aiichirou.

His own jaw worked slowly as he kissed the silver-haired boy deeply and sensually. The sound of their kissing littered the space of the room. Aiichirou smiled softly and pulled back a little. As he shifted on his knees, the chair beneath them creaked.

“Rin-senpai,” he called out, tilting his head to the side and watching Rin fondly from beneath his lashes. He blinked slowly and happily.

The redhead paused for a second but then went straight for the delicate skin beneath Aiichirou’s jaw. He breathed in his scent and began nosing him.

“Hm?” Rin hummed indistinctly as he started to gently suck and nibble on the shorter boy’s neck.

Aiichirou let his head fall back and giggled. He threaded his fingers into Rin’s hair and scratched at him lightly. He worked out the tangles from the strands mindlessly. Rin’s hand fell from his shoulder to his lower back. Automatically, he arched forward and laughed more.

“Never mind,” he said, smiling. If Rin thought he was being even vaguely subtle with how his fingers were slowly picking at his shirt’s hemline and sliding against the skin he exposed there, he was sorely mistaken.

Languidly, he rubbed his cheek against Rin’s forehead, liking the way the taller boy’s bangs tickled his skin. Rin started to suck on the spot below his ear and behind his jaw. Just when it started to tickle, Rin scraped his teeth against him. Aiichirou yanked lightly on Rin’s hair to ease him away.

With a soft growl, the redhead moved back. His eyebrows were pinched together, and he looked like he was on the verge of saying something but stopped when Aiichirou bumped his forehead to his.

“Senpai,” he said again fondly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Their eyelashes were practically brushing against each other.

Rin’s eyes dropped down to his parted mouth before darting back up. “What?”

Even as he asked that, he didn’t let the shorter boy respond. He was already pressing their lips together. It was a very gentle and faint kiss. Aiichirou pulled back first.

Rin was watching him very carefully with half-lidded eyes. He took a second to admire the way Rin was looking at him before leaning back in and opening his mouth.

Without waiting, Rin licked at his lower lip and took it gently between his teeth. As he sucked on it, Aiichirou hummed and moved closer to him. The redhead shifted his legs so that they rubbed up against the inner side of his knees and thighs. When Rin’s tongue slid into his mouth, Aiichirou parted his lips more and sighed softly.

He started to feel fuzzy and warm as the redhead ran his tongue over his gums. Aiichirou responded in kind as their tongues stroked against each other wetly. Rin’s hand was now completely under his shirt and slowly scratched circles and lines on him. It was like he was petting a cat, but the silver-haired boy didn’t mind. The calloused fingers dipped into the line of his back and traced up it firmly. Aiichirou arched up again with a sharp gasp.

The next time they separated, it was Rin who had moved away first. He looked dazed but pleased with himself. Rin let out a small breath of amusement and gently pressed their mouths together chastely once.

Aiichirou took a hand from Rin’s shoulders and pressed his fingers against the taller boy’s lips and chin. Rin wasn’t smiling, but Aiichirou was. His smile widened when Rin made a noise in the back of his throat and began gnawing on his fingertips mock-aggressively. When he heard the shorter boy laugh, he started making nonsense “nomming” noises to go with his actions.

Before, Aiichirou would have never thought that Rin, who always looked so severe and frightening, was capable of doing such stupid and silly things too. Now, he knew better than that, but it didn’t mean he didn’t laugh every time Rin let his guard down and humored him in this way.

Finally, after the silver-haired boy’s laughter petered out a little, Rin let go of his fingers and pursed his lips to kiss them.

Aiichirou trailed his fingertips down to Rin’s jaw and cheek silently.

His clear eyes wandered over the taller boy’s face slowly, taking in every detail.

Rin furrowed his eyebrows so often that there was already a very faint line forming between them. Aiichirou would have rather the lines form around his eyes from laughing though, so he kissed the edges of Rin’s sharp gaze. When he felt the skin there crinkle beneath his lips, he smiled too. He nudged aside Rin’s messy bangs with his nose and kissed him on the forehead as well.

When he backed away, Rin’s gaze had softened considerably. It was hard to tell at a distance, but the redhead’s eyelashes were long and a darker shade than his hair. They matched the hue of his eyes very well, Aiichirou thought. They were admittedly frightening when they darkened from anger, but in the rare instances that they lit up, they were stunning. However, right now, they were slightly clouded over and darkened for completely different reasons.

He must have been staring for too long, because Rin moved forward and bit his chin playfully.

“What?”

The silver-haired boy laughed. “You have pretty eyes,” he replied honestly.

Rin scoffed and pinched his nose with his free hand. “At least have the decency to feel embarrassed when you say crap like that,” he scolded gruffly. Aiichirou let out a nasally giggle.

He fell quiet when their faces were brought together again. They were almost kissing when Rin finally let go of him.

The taller boy inhaled deeply, as if trying to prepare himself for something. “You too, idiot,” he said under his breath before tilting his head and sealing their lips together.

He closed his eyes as they came together and parted several times over. Rin raked his fingers through his short hair from base to crown, effectively ruffling it into a mess. Aiichirou moved his hands to rest on Rin’s chest. Beneath his palm, he could feel the redhead’s mildly accelerated heartbeat.

Very naturally, Aiichirou’s hands rubbed along Rin’s tank top: up the straps to feel the lines of his collarbones, over the smooth firmness of his shoulders, down to his strong, muscled arms and up again. Rin let him do whatever he liked without complaint. He was likewise running his palms over Aiichirou’s thighs warmly.

Aiichirou hummed contentedly when they drew apart and bumped foreheads again. Rin moved up to kiss his beauty mark before going to his cheek then to his whole face. He laughed softly as Rin peppered him with tiny pecks. The taller boy bit Aiichirou’s nose once and then kissed it lightly.

Somewhere between his numerous kisses, Aiichirou heard Rin mutter something that sounded like, “Cute….”

His cheeks heated up, but he didn’t have much time to react. Rin had suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face against the side of his head. He nipped on his ear once or twice before burying his nose into the shorter ends of the shorter boy’s hair and breathing in contently.

Aiichirou slipped his hands over Rin’s broad shoulders and hugged him back just as tightly.

“Senpai?” he said. This time, Rin didn’t say anything. “Senpai, I love you.”

Rin squeezed more firmly. “I know, you dork.”

Neither of them said anything, but their embrace grew a little hot, mostly out of shared embarrassment.

The taller boy cleared his throat roughly and muttered against his neck. “… Love you too.”

Aiichirou grinned proudly and squeezed him hard. He giggled.

“Rin-senpai!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're bored, chances are I probably am too. Bug me on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/).


End file.
